


Total Drama All-Stars, Reworked

by lunarsword



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: (it's dawn), F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Character, everyones gay im so sorry, uhhhhh basically canon all-stars sucked so here i am writing my own version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsword/pseuds/lunarsword
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Chris McLean is back with a new season of Total Drama, bringing back nineteen strong or popular competitors from both casts to form Total Drama All-Stars! Divided into heroes and villains, the cast must compete in challenges based off of previous ones, and outlast their opponents to win the coveted million dollar prize.





	1. Heroes Vs. Villains

Chris McLean stands on the familiar dock of Camp Wawanakwa (completely free of mutants and toxic waste), sporting his usual devious grin as the airplane containing the nineteen contestants for Total Drama’s fifth season hovers overhead.

 

“Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, viewers! Last time we were here, this place had become a real dump! Specifically, a dump for nuclear waste, but after a couple of lawsuits and some calls from angry environmentalist groups, we’ve cleaned it up and are back for the latest season of Total Drama - All-Stars! This season, we’ve brought back nineteen well-performing or popular contestants from seasons one through four, and they’ll battle it out for another million dollar prize! Let’s meet them now! From our first generation cast, we have…”

 

The door of the plane swings open, and thirteen people are shoved out in quick succession.

 

“Everyone’s favourite underdog Cody, Type-A C.I.T. Courtney, kind-hearted brickhouse DJ, delinquent bad-boy Duncan, artistic goth girl Gwen, geek with mad skills Harold, manipulative queen bee Heather, pretty boy Justin, loud and proud Leshawna, dim-witted princess Lindsay, sarcastic strategist Noah, tons-of-fun Owen, and soulful musician Trent!”

 

The teens land in the water, already in their bathing suits, and quickly start swimming to shore in an attempt to evade Lake Wawanakwa’s apex predator, the man-eating freshwater sharks.

 

Chris ignores them and gestures back to the plane. “And from our last season, we have loyal cadet Brick, aura reader Dawn, headstrong jockette Jo, all brawn, no brains Lightning, devious country boy Scott, and small town indie girl Zoey!”

 

The remaining six are pushed into the lake, and also start swimming - with the exception of Dawn, who lands on a shark’s back and is carried to the beach, where Chris is now waiting.

 

Once all the competitors have gathered, Chris addresses them with his typical greeting.

 

“Welcome, campers, to Total Drama All-Stars! You have all been selected to compete this season either because of your in-game prowess or your popularity with the fans - and I’m sure many of you know which group you’re a part of.”

 

Heather glares and Dawn sighs as Chris gives them each a pointed look before continuing with his spiel.

 

“This time, our teams have been decided based on how you played the game in previous seasons! Our first team is Cody, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent, Brick, Dawn, and Zoey! You will henceforth be known as...the Heroic Hamsters!”

 

He looks at the rest of the group, whose reaction to their likely team placement ranges from delight to shocked to devastated.

 

“The rest of you - Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Noah, Justin, Jo, Lightning and Scott - are now the Villainous Vultures!”

 

Gwen gasps. “Why am I a villain? I’m a good person!”

 

Chris sighs. He’d expected this reaction from her.

 

“One: kissing Courtney’s boyfriend.”

 

Courtney pinches the bridge of her nose and inhales deeply, while Duncan smirks. 

 

Gwen still doesn’t believe it. “But I’ve been trying to make it up to her since!”

 

“That may be so, but there’s more than one reason why you’re on this team,” Chris says. He jabs a finger in Trent’s direction. “Remember season two? And if that’s still not enough for you...we wanted you, Courtney, and Duncan on the same team for drama, and making you a villain was more believable than making either of those two heroes.”

 

Gwen hangs her head in defeat. “Okay. You got me with the Trent thing.” 

 

Chris grins at the camera. “I knew she’d comply when we brought that up.”

 

He ignores Courtney’s raised hand until she clears her throat and he’s forced to acknowledge her.

  
“What is it, Courtney?”

 

She glares at him. “These teams are unfair. They have ten people to our nine.”

 

Chris doesn’t bother arguing that statistically the Vultures have the better combined performance record - half the team have been finalists before, and the others have all had at least one season where they performed relatively well, with the exception of Noah.

 

Instead, he pushes a button, and the Drama Machine rolls up. “Fine. You get the robot.”

 

Courtney opens her mouth to debate, but Chris ignores her and immediately moves into explaining the teams’ first challenge.

 

“Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Your first challenge. You see, we have two different sets of accomodations this season. Losers will stay in the cabins, and the winners will stay in the McLean Spa Hotel - which I can best describe as a stationary version of first class from World Tour, only better, because it’s bigger  _ and  _ not on a plane. However, it is currently locked.”

He points at the infamous Wawanakwa cliff, in all its thousand-foot glory. “Each team will have players take turns diving to the bottom of the lake, where many keys have been dumped. One of them is the key to the Spa Hotel, and whichever team unlocks the door wins today’s challenge, a stay at the hotel until the next challenge, and doesn’t have to vote anyone off tonight.”

 

The contestants get ready to bolt for the cliff, but Chris stops them.

 

“There’s more. One member of each team will not dive, instead pushing their teammates from the beach to the hotel doorstep in these baby carriages. You have one minute to decide who does what. Time starts...now!”

 

Immediately, both teams huddle up.

 

“I’ll push the carriage,” Jo volunteers, but the other Vultures shake their heads. 

 

“You’ll slow us down!” Lightning shouts. “Sha-Lightning should drive!”

 

“You’re both wrong.” Duncan says. “Courtney’s going to drive.”

 

“Excuse me?” Courtney eyes him. “Why me?”

 

Duncan rolls his eyes. “Because,  _ chicken wing _ , last time we had to dive off that cliff, _ you  _ didn’t do it and it cost our team the win. And we all know you’re strong enough to push that carriage.” He glances at the newer players. “Or at least, everyone who knows you does.”

 

Courtney narrows her eyes. “Fine. I’ll do it. You make some good points. But if we lose, remember: you’re the one who suggested it.”

 

Over on the Heroes’ side, a similar decision is made.

 

“DJ should do it,” Leshawna says. “There’s no way he’s jumping off that cliff, and he’s the strongest one here. He’s perfect.”

 

Her teammates nod in agreement, and they break their huddle.

 

Seeing both teams ready, Chris prepares his airhorn. “On your mark, get set...dive!”

 

The divers take off towards the top of the cliff, while Courtney and DJ wait with their teams’ carriages.

 

DJ is the first to break the silence. “So, how’ve you been, Courtney?”

 

The brunette raises an eyebrow. “And why would you care? Don’t think I’m too dumb to realize pretty much everyone who’s ever competed hates my guts.”

 

DJ frowns. “I don’t hate your guts. Sure, we’re not exactly friends, but I don’t hate anyone. Not even Heather.”

 

Courtney squints in disbelief. “You don’t hate  _ Heather _ ? I mean...sure, she’s grown since we first met, but...it’s still Heather.”

 

DJ is about to answer when the aforementioned girl leaps into Courtney’s carriage, clutching a key in her hand.

 

“Let’s go already!” she yells, and Courtney immediately takes off.

 

“You’d better not try to whip me this time,” she mutters, and Heather responds with an eye roll.

 

“You can’t possibly still be on about that.”

 

“Wanna bet? I also remember you throwing our meat grinder off the plane  _ and  _ going behind my back when I asked you to vote off Gwen with me!”

 

Heather sighs. “You were  _ throwing challenges _ , Courtney. What was I supposed to do, keep putting up with loser class until you’d had your little revenge? As if.”

 

She has a point, and Courtney is silent for the rest of the run to the hotel.

 

At the doorstep, Heather climbs out of the carriage and jams the key into the hole, huffing when it doesn’t fit.

 

“Ugh! It’s a dud. Stupid key!”

 

She tosses it over her shoulder and hops back into the baby carriage as Courtney turns around to start heading back.

 

On the way they pass DJ and Harold, the latter of which is going on about beaver facts again, making both Courtney and Heather roll their eyes - they’d become all too familiar with Harold’s ramblings when they’d been on the same team as him.

 

“Still as nerdy as ever,” Heather says under her breath, and Courtney snickers. 

 

They return to the beach, and Heather sprints back up the cliff just as Scott scrambles onto the beach, a terrified expression on his face.

 

He jumps into the carriage. “GO!”

 

Courtney is startled, but doesn’t question him, and starts running for the hotel.

 

At this point, DJ is also back from his first trip, Harold heading back up to dive again while Trent hops into the carriage, key in hand.

 

“How’ve you been holding up?” DJ asks.

 

Trent shrugs. “Could be better, could be worse. Katie and Sadie have left me alone, though. They realized they really loved each other. We’re good friends now. How about you? Ever manage to shake that curse?”

 

DJ nods, and Trent grins. “Sweet, dude. Great to hear.”

 

Their conversation continues as they reach the hotel, though the doorway is blocked by an irritated Courtney, who is berating Scott for somehow forgetting to get a key.

 

Scott is replying with something about sharks and phobias, not that either Hero is really paying attention to what their opponents are saying.

 

Trent clears his throat. “Uh, guys, if you’re not using the lock…?”

 

Courtney whirls around in shock, then smacks herself in the forehead before shoving Scott back into the baby carriage and hurrying back to the cliff base.

 

Trent hops out and tries his luck on the door. “Aw, man! Wrong key.”

 

He jumps back into the carriage, and the cycle continues.

  
  


An hour later, the contestants are still diving, and Chris is starting to get annoyed.

 

“Come on, campers! I’m getting bored here! Someone find the stupid key already!”

 

Up on the cliff, while the Heroes’ diving has gone relatively smoothly, the Villains are having trouble getting Scott to go again.

 

“Come on man, it’s your turn!” 

 

Duncan is tugging on Scott, but the redhead isn’t letting go of the rock he’s been holding onto for dear life. 

 

“The robot hasn’t gone yet,” he says, and Heather rolls her eyes.

 

“That’s because robots can’t swim, genius. Not to mention pushing it in the carriage. Do you  _ want  _ Courtney to die?”

 

Scott still won’t let go of the rock, even with multiple people trying to pry him off.

 

Courtney watches her team from the cliff base, the irritation and impatience clear in her expression.

 

She’s the only one that sees the Drama Machine roll off the edge of the cliff, plummeting into the water below.

 

“There goes our even number,” she mutters sarcastically to herself, but then narrows her eyes as her gaze shifts to the lake. “Wait a minute, it can’t be...no way. Is that…?”

 

Emerging from the wrecked Drama Machine is none other than the master manipulator himself - Alejandro.

 

Courtney groans internally. Seeing Alejandro - who’d played her like a violin after her breakup with Duncan - dredges up horrible memories of the time she lost everything.

 

Even so, he’s her teammate now, and she’s not going to let the past get in the way of winning. Not this time.

 

So when he gets into the carriage, Courtney runs as fast as she can to the doorstep of the McLean Spa Hotel.

 

But it’s too late. She gets there just in time to see Leshawna turn the key, unlocking the hotel and winning the challenge for the Heroes.

 

**Confessional - Courtney**

 

Courtney buries her head in her hands. “Are you  _ kidding  _ me?”

 

**End Confessional - Courtney**

 

“The Heroes win! Finally, this challenge is over!” Chris says over the loudspeaker. “That means I’ll be seeing the Villains at the campfire tonight, which, if I’m going to be completely honest, is kind of a shocker.”

 

The Heroes cheer before grumbling at the fact that Chris expected them to lose, while the Villains’ reactions vary.

 

Jo turns on Scott. “I hope it was worth it, shark boy. You just sealed your fate.”

 

The redhead tries to defend himself, only to be cut off by Heather. “Oh, please. Don’t think we didn’t watch you losers last season. This is a team of master strategists, of people who know how to play this game. And  _ your  _ strategy is  _ not _ going to work on us, so save it.”

 

She turns on her heel and walks down the cliff, with the rest of the team following suit. Scott lags behind, dreading what the campfire ceremony has in store.

 

Courtney joins up with the group once they reach the bottom of the cliff, and Gwen pulls her aside.

 

“Courtney, I am so -”

 

The brunette cuts her off. “Wait, Gwen. Let me go first. I’m sorry for acting like such a bitch. I never really missed Duncan, but I...I really missed you. So...friends?”

 

Gwen pulls her into a hug. “Friends.”

 

“So,” Courtney asks once they’ve separated, “who do you think you’ll be voting tonight?”

 

Gwen scowls. “Scott.”

 

“I’m voting him too,” Courtney says. “He “forgot” to get a key. What are we, idiots?”

 

**Confessional - Gwen**

 

“Okay, so I’m still not ecstatic about being on the Villains team. But being friends with Courtney again definitely makes it easier.” Gwen smiles. “I didn’t compete on three seasons of this hell just to back out now.”

 

**End Confessional - Gwen**

 

The Heroes are also theorizing about who’s going to go home.

 

“It’s got to be Scott,” Leshawna says. “You saw him clinging to that rock. And if it’s not him? Alejandro. If I was on their team I’d vote out that squid as soon as I had the chance.”

 

DJ nods. “I think the only person who’s really safe tonight is Courtney. She did her job well, and if everyone else hadn’t been arguing maybe they would have found the key first.”

 

“You could make the argument that Courtney just wasn’t fast enough, but even then Leshawna already had the key.” Trent adds, and the rest of the Heroes nod.

 

“While Scott’s aura tells me he genuinely wasn’t trying to lose, I’m certainly not going to stop them from voting him off. It’s about time that the saboteur thing bites him.”

 

Lindsay gives Dawn a look of amazement. “You can see people’s auras? That is  _ so  _ cool!”

 

Dawn blushes. “Thank you, Lindsay. It’s just something I do, it’s really not that impressive…”

 

Leshawna waves her hand. “Don’t be so modest, girl! Lindsay’s right, it  _ is  _ cool. Be proud! And don’t be afraid to use it for the good of the team.” She points ahead, to where the Vultures are walking. “People’s weaknesses are written in their auras, right?”

 

The shorter blonde shakes their head. “I won’t exploit what I see in people in order to get ahead. It feels wrong, like a waste of my ability.”

 

“You got a lot of integrity,” DJ chimes in. “That’s a good thing to have.”   
  
“Just don’t let people walk all over you because of it,” Leshawna adds, and Dawn smiles.

 

“Don’t worry, Leshawna. I’m not opposed to aura-reading in self-defense, if that makes any sense. Hopefully, people will back off once they realize I know their deepest secrets.”

 

Leshawna nods. “Good to hear. I hope you stick around, Dawn.”

 

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

 

**Confessional - Dawn**

 

“Scott  _ not _ being on my team this time means my chances are already better, but Leshawna’s encouragement still helps. I’m glad she, Lindsay, and DJ are here for me. Now, if only the other team wasn’t full of villains…” Dawn sighs. “They’re all intimidating in one way or another.”

 

**End Confessional - Dawn**

 

Trent has joined up with Courtney and Gwen, and the trio have struck up a conversation.

 

“So, how was World Tour?” he asks, then pauses. “I mean, the whole travelling aspect and everything.”   
  
Gwen smiles. “That part I liked. We got to see the world, or at least a decently large part of it.” 

 

Courtney shrugs. “Niagara Falls sucked, Sweden sucked, China was awful because I was blown up by Duncan, had to eat disgusting meals for a guy who was just using me, and eventually got eliminated...I rest my case. New York was fun, though. So was London.”

 

Trent nods. “I’m not even going to ask about the singing. I know how both of you feel about it.”   
  
“You should have been there,” Gwen says. “You’re a great musician.”   
  
“Ironically, I think I was best after I got eliminated,” Courtney muses. 

 

“I can’t believe you sang a song about  _ building my head _ ,” Gwen shudders. “I like Cody and all, but that was...something.”

 

“Your face was carved into things at least three times while we were in Sweden.” Courtney rolls her eyes. “What a weird way of showing affection.”

 

Gwen laughs. “Isn’t it? I don’t want my face permanently etched into the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.”

 

“At least the plane eventually blew up.”

 

The three laugh, and Trent shakes his head. “Honestly, I’m sort of glad I  _ wasn’t  _ a part of that. You know what would have happened when we got to France?”

 

Gwen gasps. “Your fear of mimes!”

 

“I would have quit right on landing,” Trent laughs. He turns to Courtney. “I didn’t know you were so good at guitar, though. I mean, I knew you could play, but a triple? That takes skill.”

 

The brunette smiles. “Thanks, Trent.”

 

Meanwhile, Alejandro is trying (and failing) to win Heather back.

 

“Come on, I know you missed me,  _ mi amor.” _

 

Heather glares at him. “You  _ never  _ returned my texts!”

 

“I was in a robot suit! And, may I remind you,  _ you  _ were the one responsible for it!”

 

“It’s a million dollars!” Heather rolls her eyes. “Like you wouldn’t do the same. Besides, it’s not like I knew the volcano would erupt. Now  _ stop  _ it before we start sounding like -  _ ugh _ \- Duncan and Courtney.”

 

Alejandro grins. “I love it when you talk shit.”

 

“Zip it!”

 

Back with the Heroes, Zoey is talking with Brick about their lives since Revenge of the Island ended.

 

“How’s the fashion thing coming along?” 

 

Brick rubs the back of his neck nervously. “It’s going alright...I think? No one’s had a major complaint yet, anyways. What about you?”

 

Zoey’s gaze skirts over to Dawn, who waves. “Um...well…”

 

Noticing his friend’s blush, Brick follows her eyes, smiling when he realizes what’s going on.

 

“You have feelings for Dawn!”

 

Zoey shushes him. “I do not! Well, maybe a little. Okay, a lot, but don’t say anything to them about it. Not yet.”

 

Brick crosses his heart. “You have my word. Soldier’s honour.”

 

“Thanks, Brick,” the redhead smiles. “I’m really glad we’re teammates again.”

 

“Same to you, Zoey.”

 

Just behind them, Harold and Cody are also discussing the teams. 

 

“So, we know why Gwen’s on the Vultures, but why Justin and Noah?” Cody wonders, and Harold rubs his chin in thought.

 

“Justin’s probably there because of what happened with Gwen in season two. Forcing her to vote herself off and everything.”

 

Cody raises an eyebrow. “Then why aren’t you on that team for rigging the votes against Courtney? Plus it still doesn’t explain why  _ Noah’s  _ there.”

 

Harold shrugs. “Beats me. I guess my other actions won out. As for Noah, he’s probably a filler slot, or something with his contract. Or drama with Alejandro.”

 

“Speaking of Al, do you think Chris knew he was in the robot?” Cody asks, and Harold nods.

 

“Definitely. This season’s contestants were actually picked, rather than being continuations of a past multi-way tie or other circumstance. Chris wouldn’t leave it at an odd number.”

 

“That would make sense, but last season had thirteen contestants. So Chris probably knew, but didn’t originally intend to have Al play.”

 

“Good observation,” Harold notes, “which would narrow down the potential reasons for Noah being a villain. He’s not manipulative like Heather and Alejandro, or abrasive like Courtney. My money’s on filler slot if Alejandro wasn’t supposed to compete and drama if he was.”

 

Cody nods in agreement. “It’s the only real possibility.”

 

Noah himself is closer to the front, attempting to calm down a distressed Owen.

 

“Is this because you called Al an eel?” the blonde asks. “You aren’t a villain!”

 

Noah pats his shoulder. “I’ll be fine, big guy. Something tells me Alejandro has a lot more enemies than I do.”

 

As Jo and Lightning run by, viciously competing like usual, Noah smirks. “I’m also not the most irritating or the biggest physical threat. Don’t worry, a team of villains is going to have a lot more to worry about than someone who’s never made the merge.”

 

Owen sighs. “I guess so.” He brightens up. “You’ll be like a sleeper agent!”

 

Noah doesn’t bother correcting him. “Sure. I’ll be like a sleeper agent.”

 

Jo reaches the cabin area first, grinning at Lightning triumphantly.

 

“Looks like you lose, Brightning! This time,  _ I’m  _ the winner!”

 

Chris’ voice sounds over the loudspeaker. “Actually, you’re both losers. The Heroes won, remember? You and your teammates have a date with the elimination ceremony tonight!”

 

Both contestants groan as the rest of the players join them in front of the two buildings - on the left, the McLean Spa Hotel, and on the right, the classic Wawanakwa cabin.

 

“Heroes, enjoy your well-earned stay in the Hotel tonight!” Chris says. “Tonight is seafood night, if I remember correctly! Villains...uh, reacquaint yourselves with the cabin. Chef’ll be by with dinner sometime later, and then it’s marshmallow time! McLean, out.”

 

The loudspeaker goes silent, and the teams split off to their respective quarters.

 

Gwen scratches her head. “I wonder which cabin this is…”

 

“Who  _ cares _ ?” Heather scowls. “We are  _ not  _ ending up here next week,  _ or  _ ever again.”

 

“Not with my leadership, we won’t,” Jo announces. “Step aside, old news.”

 

“Old news?  _ Old news?  _ As if I’m going to let some  _ rookie  _ run our team. You step aside!”

 

Both girls glare at each other, and Gwen rolls her eyes.

 

**Confessional - Gwen**

 

“This is going to be a  _ long  _ season.”

 

**End Confessional - Gwen**

 

While Heather and Jo argue and Courtney and Gwen watch them with increasingly thinning patience, the boys on the Vultures are having different issues.

 

Alejandro pulls Duncan aside. “We need to talk.”

 

Duncan raises his eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

 

“You, Heather, and I should form an alliance.”

 

“Three out of ten isn’t exactly a majority,” Duncan points out.

 

“Right, but you’ve seen the rest of our team. Justin and Noah allying is unlikely, as is the new players forming their own group. That means the only threat could possibly be Courtney and Gwen, and...if things are getting tight, you could always just kiss one of them.”

 

Alejandro sticks out his hand. “What do you say?”

 

The delinquent eyes him for a moment, then shakes. “Deal.”

 

**Confessional - Alejandro**

 

“Do I plan on taking Duncan and Heather to the final three? No. Of course I don’t, I’m no fool. But they’re the only two on this team who I consider myself on good terms with - Noah thinks I’m an eel, Gwen just hates me, Courtney is the champion of holding grudges, and I don’t know enough about the others.” He shrugs. “So they’ll do. For now.”

 

**End Confessional - Alejandro**

 

**Confessional - Duncan**

 

“Do I trust Alejandro? What, do I look like a fucking idiot? Of course not. But I’m gonna take any allies I can get, what with Courtney and Gwen being buddy-buddy again. Who knows when I’ll be a target? At least with Alejandro and Heather I know what kind of people I’m dealing with.”

 

**End Confessional - Duncan**

 

The duo enter the cabin, and are immediately met with looks of suspicion from Noah and Scott. 

 

“What took you so long?” Scott asks, narrowing his eyes.

 

Duncan glares at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know, dirt boy?”

 

“Easy, Scott,” Noah deadpans. “Clearly, whatever it was is too important to share with the rest of the class.” He turns his attention back to his reading. “Could you all keep it down, please?”

 

“Sha- _ what? _ Nothing is too important to share with the Lightning! Do you want our team to win or not? Lightning needs to know the plays so he can play the game!”

 

Neither Duncan nor Alejandro says anything, prompting Justin to speak up.

 

“We aren’t keeping secrets from the team already, are we? Because I’d hate to remind you of what happened to Trent when he did that…”

 

Duncan can’t help but laugh at that. “No one’s afraid of you, Justin.”

 

The rest of the guys nod in agreement, with the exception of Noah, who continues to read in an attempt to drown out his teammates.

 

Back on the girls’ side of the cabin, Heather and Jo have chosen beds on opposite sides (with Courtney and Gwen taking the third bunk), and are still locked in combat, staring daggers at each other from across the room.

 

“Do you know who you’re dealing with?” Heather asks icily. 

 

Jo smirks. “Do  _ you  _ know who  _ you’re  _ dealing with?”

 

“Ooh, turning my own question back on me.” The raven-haired girl rolls her eyes. “How original.”

 

“I’m going to be the one who leads this team to victory, and no queen bee has-been is gonna stop me!”

 

Heather stands up abruptly. 

 

“Try me, rookie.”

  
  


At the McLean Spa Hotel, the Heroic Hamsters are enjoying all the luxuries that victory has to offer. True to Chris’ word, a seafood buffet is laid out, and the team is relaxing with icebreakers while they eat.

 

“Okay, so these are the rules. Say your name, the first team you were on, and your plan for the million if you win,” Trent says. “I’ll go first. I’m Trent, I was on the Screaming Gophers, and if I won I’d put the million towards opening my own motorcycle shop and upgrading my music equipment.” 

 

He gestures to his left before biting into a crab leg, and Leshawna waves.

 

“What’s up, y’all? I’m Leshawna, I started as a Gopher, and if I won I’d donate half the money to charity and then use the rest to do things like leave big tips at restaurants, give to those who need it, and treat myself every once in a while.”

 

The rest of the team nods in approval, then turn to Dawn.

 

The blonde thinks for a minute before speaking. “My name is Dawn - they/them pronouns, please. I started on the Toxic Rats, and I would donate the money to helping the environment.”

 

Zoey is next. “Hi, guys. I’m Zoey! My first team was the Mutant Maggots, and I’m still not sure what I’d do with the money if I won...I’m leaning towards travelling, though.”

 

They continue going around the circle, until Lindsay is interrupted by irritated shouting from the Villains.

 

“What was that?” Leshawna asks, and Trent heads to the window.

 

“Uh, I can see Chef leaving with an empty bucket. I guess he threw whatever was in it inside?”

 

“I’m so glad we didn’t lose this time,” Zoey says. “That didn’t sound pleasant.”

 

Lindsay frowns. “I hope we never lose. I don’t want whatever that is getting in my hair!”

 

“Don’t worry, Lindsay,” Harold says. “A team of villains is almost guaranteed to collapse in on itself thanks to the fact that they’re all pretty selfish people who will put their own needs above those of the team.” He pauses. “Well, except maybe Gwen.”

 

“Let’s not worry about what the other team is doing,” Leshawna says. “We won! Go Hamsters!”

 

The rest of the team joins in. “Go Hamsters!”

  
  


Heather picks the last bit of the Vultures’ “dinner” off her clothes, an annoyed look on her face.

 

“We can  _ not  _ lose the next challenge.”

 

“For once, we agree,” Jo says, brushing some of it off her bed. “And that’s why Shark Bait has to go.”

 

Heather nods. “That little rat is going down. I bet he lost on purpose, that...ugh!”

 

Chris’ voice rings out over the loudspeaker. “Losers, to the campfire pit. I repeat - losers, to the campfire pit. It’s time to see which Vulture’s chances are going...down the toilet!” He laughs. “You’ll understand what that means in a minute. But first, it’s voting time!”

  
  


At the campfire pit, Chris is waiting with a plate of nine marshmallows in his hand.

 

“Welcome, Vultures! As you all know, this is the elimination area, where the losing team - in this case, you guys! - will have to vote someone out. Like usual, go to the confession cam, and cast your vote. Let’s see who’s going home tonight!”

 

**Confessional - Heather**

 

“I’d have to be a total idiot to vote for anyone else. You’ll regret the day you tried messing with  _ my  _ team.”

 

**End Confessional - Heather**

 

**Confessional - Jo**

 

“You’re dead meat, shark boy.”

 

**End Confessional - Jo**

 

**Confessional - Scott**

 

Scott sighs. “Guess it’s back to the farm for me.” He takes a bite of a dirt ball. “At least I got to enjoy  _ one  _ good meal before I left.”

 

**End Confessional - Scott**

 

Once all the Vultures have cast their votes, Chef arrives with a piece of paper, which he hands to Chris. The host reads it, nodding as he goes, before tossing it aside and grinning.

 

“Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Justin, Noah. You all had no votes against you tonight. Congratulations.”

 

The eight safe campers smile, catching their marshmallows. Chris turns to the bottom two.

 

“Scott. Lightning. One of you is going home tonight. The last marshmallow goes to…”

 

He pauses for dramatic effect, then sighs. “Oh, who are we kidding. Almost all of you voted for Scott, so he’s out. Be more interesting next time! Here’s your marshmallow, Lightning.”

 

“Sha-yeah!” 

 

Chris chuckles. “As for our losiest loser...everyone, follow me.”

 

The Vultures follow him to the Dock of Shame, eyes widening at the sight in front of them.

 

“Uh, Chris? What’s with the toilet?” Noah asks.

 

“Glad you asked, Noah! This here is the Flush of Shame - our newest, most humiliating elimination method!” He taps the bowl. “In you go, Scott. There’s a ladder on the side.”

 

Begrudgingly, Scott climbs into the toilet.

 

“So, do I swim down, or…?”

 

Chris smiles devilishly, pressing a button on his remote and flushing the toilet, sending a screaming Scott downwards.

 

As the rest of the villains look on in shock, he grins at the camera.

 

“And that’s one camper down! What will await the remaining nineteen next time? Find out on Total Drama All-Stars!”

 

**Heroic Hamsters**

Cody

DJ

Harold

Lindsay

Owen

Trent

Brick

Dawn

Zoey

**Villainous Vultures**

Alejandro

Courtney

Duncan

Gwen

Heather

Jo

Justin

Lightning

Noah

**Eliminated:** Scott


	2. Some Assembly Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Two! Who will win the challenge, and who is going to Flushville? Find out in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total Drama All-Stars!

“Oh, that was the best sleep I’ve had in a  _ while _ ,” Leshawna says with a yawn, stretching her arms. “Definitely the best I’ve had on  _ this  _ show.”

 

Lindsay nods. “Chris was right - this  _ is  _ better than first class!” The smile drops from her face. “Too bad we have a challenge today.”

 

“Girl, don’t worry about that,” Leshawna waves her hand. “Once we win this challenge, it’ll be back to luxury.”

 

“You’re right,” Lindsay says, her smile returning. “Let’s go win this!”

 

The rest of the team are also enjoying the privileges of the Spa Hotel.

 

Cody grins as he relaxes into one of the many lounge chairs set up around the main common area. “Now  _ this  _ is the life! I can actually enjoy my accomodations without having to listen to an argument!”

 

“Plus the beds are actually comfortable,” says Harold. “I wasn’t on the Jumbo Jet for very long, but one trip in those sorry excuses in economy class was enough for me.”

 

“Those counted as  _ beds  _ to you?” 

 

“How do you think the other team is doing?” Trent asks, glancing out the window at the loser cabin.

 

Cody shrugs. “No idea, but based on what I know about Courtney, Gwen and Heather, I’d say fighting.”

  
  


“All right, here’s the plan. We all open the door together.” Courtney looks at each of her cabinmates. “Got it?”

 

“I took the hit last time,” Heather says. “You three go ahead.”

 

Courtney rolls her eyes. “Fine. Jo?”

 

The jock smirks. “Unlike  _ some _ people, I’m not afraid of a little dirt.”

 

Heather growls. “Actually, I’m in, Courtney.”

 

“Thanks, Heather. So, as I was saying…”

 

There’s a knock at the door, and Gwen taps Courtney on the shoulder. “Uh, Courtney…”

 

When the brunette doesn’t respond, wrapped up in the conversation, Gwen shakes her. “Courtney! The door!”

 

All four girls dive out of the way as Chef Hatchet kicks the door open, tossing their “breakfast” inside.

 

Courtney sighs as she scrapes it off the bedding. “Good thing nobody’s sleeping in this one…”

 

“This is  _ disgusting _ ,” Heather grumbles. “We have  _ got  _ to win the next challenge.”

 

The male Vultures aren’t exactly having a stellar morning either. Most of them had been asleep when Chef had entered, and weren’t exactly happy with their rude awakening.

 

Justin is frantic. “It’s in my hair! Somebody get it out!”

 

“Who wants to pick...whatever this is...out of Justin’s hair like a monkey picking out bugs?” Noah deadpans.

 

When nobody responds, he picks up his book. “That’s what I thought. But just so you know, he’s going to be like this until one of you does it.”   
  


“I’ll assist him,” Alejandro says, plucking a glob out of Justin’s black hair. “We should always strive to help our teammates.” He flashes a smile, not noticing Justin’s glare.

 

**Confessional - Justin**

 

“I don’t like that Alejandro.” He taps his fingers together. “Charming everyone is supposed to be  _ my  _ thing. True, it doesn’t work as well as it used to, but I’ve still got it.” His eye twitches. “Oh, I’ve still got it.”

 

**End Confessional - Justin**

 

“Speaking of teammates...has anyone seen Lightning?” Duncan asks.

 

Everyone shakes their heads, and Duncan shrugs. “Oh well. Guess he’s g -”

 

“ _ Woo! Lightning breaks his own sha-record!” _

 

Noah smirks. “Found him.”

 

Just then, the loudspeaker crackles to life with the sound of Chris’ voice. 

 

“Good morning, campers! Everyone, meet me on the beach - and you might wanna be quick about it. First team to arrive gets an advantage in today’s challenge! Now move, move, move!”

 

There’s a flurry of footsteps as both teams scramble to get ready and out the door, rushing to be the first to the beach.

 

Jo in particular isn’t letting anything (or anyone) stand in her way, irritating Heather when she shoves an unsuspecting Cody into her.

 

“Watch it! We’re on the same team, asshole! Ugh, I hate her…” Heather looks down at the shorter boy. “Are you okay?” she asks drily.

 

Cody nods. “After a whole season of Sierra, that was nothing.”

 

“God,  _ please _ tell me she isn’t still…um, attached to you.” Heather shudders. 

 

“I have no idea. She probably still is, but...my mom got a restraining order against her. She’s doing something nice for her too, though, as a thanks for saving my life in Hawaii. Don’t know what, exactly, but she’s doing something.”

 

A shout of “ _ Pick up the pace!”  _ alerts both teens, and Heather’s eye twitches.

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Cody,” she says through clenched teeth. “Right now I have some  _ business  _ to sort out.”

  
  


“Took you long enough,” Courtney mutters, and Heather flashes her a fake smile.

 

“Thank you, Courtney. You know I just love hearing your thoughts on everything I do.” 

 

“What happened to ‘We have got to win the next challenge?’” Gwen asks. “You know, something an  _ advantage  _ would really help with?”

 

“Winning does not translate to ‘interrupt Heather’s conversation’. Besides, Justin isn’t here yet. He probably hasn’t even left the cabin.”

 

“Oh, he left,” Duncan says. “We made sure of that.”

 

“Then where is he?”

 

The guys shrug. 

 

Courtney eyes the Heroes. “Well, he’d better get here soon. If we lose another challenge, things will not be pretty.”

 

Alejandro squints. “I think I see him!”

 

Justin is headed towards the beach - with Harold hot on his heels.

 

“Justin, run!” Courtney yells. 

 

“And risk ruining  _ this _ ? I don’t think so!” Justin replies.

 

“If we lose, it’s  _ your  _ beautiful face going down that toilet!” Gwen shouts, and Justin’s eyes widen in fear as he begins to sprint.

 

Harold just can’t keep up, and Justin easily reaches his team first.

 

Chris pulls out his megaphone. “Villains get the advantage!”

 

“We’re right here, you know!” Leshawna says angrily, and Chris shrugs.

 

“My megaphone, my rules. Anyways, for today’s challenge, you’ll be digging up a ten-piece 3D puzzle of one of the landmarks we visited during season three. The first team to complete their puzzle and correctly name the landmark wins invincibility and a night in the McLean Spa Hotel. All ten of your pieces are buried in your section of the beach, and anyone caught crossing the divider line will have their team penalized. Villains, as your advantage, you get shovels. Heroes you’ll have to dig with your hands. Now, go!”

 

Both teams split off into huddles, the Villains grabbing their shovels as they do so.

 

“Okay, guys - here’s my plan,” Courtney says. “We divide our section into four quadrants, two people to a quadrant. The remaining person will stay and get a head start on building the puzzle.”

 

Heather nods. “Any objections?”

 

“Dividing up the beach will take too long,” Jo says. “I say we just start digging.”   
  
Lightning nods in agreement. “We should sha-wing it, like Jo said. How hard can finding these pieces be?”

 

Courtney narrows her eyes. “We have to be  _ organized _ . Dividing an area into four isn’t that hard, and if whoever’s starting the puzzle does it, it won’t take any time away from digging.”

 

“Let’s just put it to a vote,” Gwen interjects. “We won’t get anywhere just by arguing. All in favour of Courtney’s plan?”

 

She raises her hand, along with Courtney, Heather, Alejandro and Noah.

 

“Then it’s settled. Who volunteers to draw the lines and start on the puzzle?”

 

“I’ll do it.” Noah says.

 

Heather scowls. “Trying to sit out again, Noah?”

 

“If the geek wants to sit out, let him sit out,” Duncan says. “It’s not like he’d be any use at digging anyways.”

 

“Fine. Noah, use your shovel to draw the lines and then come back here to start working on the puzzle. Everyone else, pair up and pick a corner.”

 

Meanwhile, the Heroes are taking a different route.

 

“They might have the shovels, but we have the numbers advantage,” Leshawna says. “We’ve got ten people and ten pieces, so everyone find a piece. Once you’ve got yours, go and help someone else. We’ll build the puzzle as we find the pieces.”

 

Everyone nods in agreement, and Leshawna grins. “We might just win this thing yet! Go Hamsters!”

 

“Go Hamsters!”

  
  


The Heroes split off, while the Villains pair up - Courtney and Gwen, Lightning and Justin, Alejandro and Heather and Jo and Duncan. While Noah divides the beach, each duo starts digging from the corner.

 

It doesn’t take long before Justin strikes gold - or in this case, a statue piece.

 

“I got one!” he calls, and Lightning high-fives him.

 

“Sha-nice! You’re pretty good at this for a pretty boy!”

 

Justin turns to him, having just picked up the piece. “What? I didn’t catch that.”   
  
“I sha-said, you’re pretty good at this for a pretty boy!”

 

Justin smiles. “Thanks, man.”

 

**Confessional - Justin**

 

“I heard him perfectly fine the first time. I just wanted to hear it again. You see, with Alejandro around, not as many people really give me a second glance. But if at least Lightning cares, well...that’s a start.”

 

**End Confessional - Justin**

 

The Heroes, noticing Justin’s success, begin to pick up the pace.

 

“Harold, I don’t think you should dig there,” Dawn says, eyeing the ground nervously.

 

“What? Why n - mmph!” A shovelful of sand swings up into Harold’s face, and Dawn winces.

 

“...That’s why.”

 

From his observation area, Chris cackles. “I forgot to mention - there are a few “surprises” hidden along with your pieces! Some of them are real unpleasant, so I’d watch where you’re digging if I were you.”

 

Cautiously, Courtney taps the ground a few feet away with her shovel, jumping back when a mine goes off.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Chris? That could have easily killed one of us! Do you  _ want  _ me to get my lawyers on the phone?”

 

“Relax, Courtney. That was the only explosive we hid. You’ll all be  _ fine _ . Sheesh, teenagers. So afraid of mines these days…”

 

Next to Chris, Chef Hatchet shakes his head. “These maggots wouldn’t last a day at the summer camps I went to.”

 

Meanwhile, Cody tries to cheer Harold up, the latter still sputtering sand.

 

“Pop?” he offers, and Harold nods. “Sure.”

 

As he’s reaching for the can, though, he pauses, squinting at it suspiciously.

 

“Where’d you get this?”

 

Cody grins. “I smuggled a whole bunch from the Spa Hotel so we can keep cool.”

 

“How would you store it? You’re only wearing...gosh!” Harold shoves the can away. “Gross!”   
  


Cody shrugs. “Suit yourself. Hey, Trent! Want a pop?”

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m good,” the musician calls back, and Cody shrugs again before popping open the can and taking a swig.

 

“Eww, Cory! I’m digging here - ow!”

 

Lindsay glances at her hand, having just slammed it against something hard.

 

Her eyes light up when she sees what it is.

 

“Guys! I found one of our puzzle thingies!”

 

Leshawna grins. “Great job, Lindsay! Let’s ride this momentum all the way back to the Spa Hotel!”

 

Harold inspects Lindsay’s find. “Hm. It doesn’t look like this one is a base. We’ll have to keep looking.”

 

**Confessional - Harold**

 

“Based on the piece Lindsay found, we can assume that our puzzle goes up. Best case scenario, we find the bottom piece next, since that will make it easier to build.”

 

**End Confessional - Harold**

 

The Heroes continue to dig, with Dawn taking a role as a warner of sorts, telling their team when an area of ground gives them a bad feeling.

 

The Villains try their best to avoid the booby traps as well, using their shovels as bait to set things off before any of them get hurt.

 

Not too much time passes before the Heroes find their second piece.

 

“There’s one here!” DJ calls, hefting the piece out of the ground.

 

“Sweet bounty, DJ! That’s the base!” Harold replies. “Bring it over here so we can start building!”

 

DJ complies, carrying the piece over with ease.

 

“Argh! They’re getting ahead!” Jo yells. “Hurry up, slackers!”

 

Courtney jabs her shovel in the ground out of frustration, her grimace turning into a smile when it bounces off something.

 

“We got one!” Gwen shouts as Courtney digs up the piece.

 

“Keep going as fast as you can!” Jo says. “We can’t let them get ahead of us again!”

  
  


The teams go back and forth for a while, finding pieces (and booby traps) until eventually they both have one left.

 

“It’s not in our area, that’s for sure,” Courtney mutters. “We’ve combed every inch!”

 

“I got it!” Heather shouts, at the same time as Zoey yells “I found our last one!”

 

“No way,” Heather mutters. Picking up the piece, she starts to head back to where the puzzle’s being built, as fast as she can go.

 

Zoey takes a different route. “Catch!”

 

With all her strength, she throws the piece, which flies through the air and careens right into the Heroes’ puzzle, knocking it over.

 

She gasps. “I’m so sorry, everyone!”

 

While the Heroes reassemble their puzzle as fast as they can, Heather drops the Villains’ last piece in place with a groan.

 

Courtney’s eyes narrow. “I know exactly what this is.”

 

The Heroes are just setting the top of their puzzle back into place when she spits out the answer like it’s acid.

 

“The Acropolis.”

 

“Villains win!” Chris announces, and the Heroes groan in disappointment. “Too bad, Heroes. You gave it a good shot, but you’re still  _ losers _ !”

 

“Yes!” Heather cheers. “Spa Hotel, here we come!”

 

Chris waves his hand. “You’re all dismissed. Heroes, I’ll call you over the loudspeaker when it’s time for voting.”

 

Zoey sighs. “This is all my fault.”

 

Dawn places a hand on her shoulder. “You did the best you could.”

 

Zoey gives them a small smile. “Thanks, Dawn. Since I’m probably getting booted tonight, there’s something I want to tell y-”

 

Dawn shushes her. “We don’t know if you’re getting voted off tonight. No absolutes, right?”

Zoey nods. “R...right. No absolutes.”

 

**Confessional - Zoey**

 

The redhead sighs. “I hope I can find a way to tell Dawn how I feel before the elimination ceremony. Even if they want to stay optimistic, well...I still think it’s going to be me.”

 

**End Confessional - Zoey**

 

When the group reaches the cabins, the Villains head excitedly to the Spa Hotel, with the exception of Heather, who simply leans against the picnic table. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna enjoy your win?” Cody asks, and Heather shrugs.

 

“I will, eventually. I’m enjoying it right now, because it’s not one of my teammates’ sorry asses going down that toilet tonight. But they’re also all incredibly obnoxious, so I’m waiting out here until they’ve gotten it out of their systems.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say they’re  _ all _ obnoxious…”

 

Heather glares at him. “If you’re talking about Gwen, I’m going to kill you.”

 

Cody shakes his head. “No! I didn’t mean Gwen! Sure, she’s cool, but I know you don’t like her!” 

 

He sighs. “I was talking about Noah.”

 

Heather raises an eyebrow. “That’s new. Personally, I think he’s a stuck-up little egghead, but…” she laughs, “...he’s certainly better than  _ Gwen _ .”

 

“ _ Please  _ don’t mention this conversation when you go in,” Cody pleads, and Heather rolls her eyes.

 

“I’ve talked to him like, twice. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Cody smiles. “Thanks, Heather.”   
  
Heather shrugs. “It’s really no problem. Also, a warning - make someone else on your team open the door when Chef comes by with “dinner”.”

 

Cody gives her a strange look, but nods. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

With that, the two go their separate ways - Heather to the Spa Hotel, and Cody to the guys’ side of the cabin.

  
  


“So,” Cody asks as he enters, “Who’s going home tonight?”

 

The rest of the boys look at him awkwardly.

 

“We don’t know yet,” Owen sighs. “Or at least I don’t. I like everyone on our team too much.”

 

Trent nods in agreement. “It’s a tough choice.”

 

“That’s because you’re letting your emotions get the better of your critical thinking, Trenton,” Harold says. “Zoey lost us the challenge, therefore she should go home.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Then let me rephrase it. That’s because you’re letting your emotions get the better of your critical thinking, Trent. Zoey lost us the challenge, therefore she should go home. It’s a simple decision. Idiots!”

 

“Zoey just took a risk that didn’t pay off,” Brick pipes up. “I say we give her another chance. Her skillset could come in handy at some point.”

 

Harold squints at him. “Said skillset being…?”

 

“Well, she can be a real survivalist when she needs to be, plus she knows all these fancy acrobatic moves…”

 

Harold shakes his head. “Not enough. We have  _ me _ , we don’t need another survival expert. You’re letting friendship cloud your judgment!”

 

“It’s a social game too, Harold,” DJ says. “Friendship plays an important role.”

 

“But -”

 

Owen sighs. “Can we have some more time to think it over? I hate voting! It’s my least favourite part of the game.”

 

“Fine, gosh! But make a good decision.”

 

Harold pauses, then looks at Cody.

 

“Speaking of friendship, why were you talking to Heather? She’s a villain, aka the enemy!”

 

Cody blinks. “You just answered your own question, dude. We’re friends.”

 

“I - yeah, alright. I guess that makes sense. But gosh, Cody, be more careful!”

 

Trent rolls his eyes. “So you expect us to ignore our friends just because they’re on the other team. Yeah, I’m not gonna do that.”

 

Harold sighs. “Look. All I’m saying is that a team of villains shouldn’t be trusted. I thought we all knew that. Idiots!”

 

“Harold, we’ll think about the vote tonight, okay? Just...chill,” DJ says. “It’ll all work out.”

  
  


The girls’ side of the cabin is much less divided.

 

“So, do we all know who we’re voting for?” Leshawna asks. 

 

Dawn nods. “The question I have is why.”

 

Lindsay giggles. “Because he does really well normally, duh! Other people need a chance!” She looks a little sad. “Like...like Beth and Tyler. I wish they were here. I miss them!”

 

Leshawna points to Lindsay. “She’s right. Look, we all like the guy, but after making merge three times, I’d rather he leave than someone else. With no enemies on the team, it’s the easiest answer for me.”

 

Zoey smiles in relief. “So is this...some sort of alliance? Not to be pushy, obviously, but...well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous about the vote tonight.”

 

“Aw, Zosie, don’t be nervous! We’re here for you!” Lindsay grins, giving her a hug.

 

**Confessional - Lindsay**

 

“I know us losing today is kind of Zosie’s fault, but I don’t wanna vote her off! It was an accident! And everyone deserves a second chance.” She gets a sour look on her face. “Besides Heather.”

 

**End Confessional - Lindsay**

 

Chef’s knock on the door alerts Dawn, who squints before gesturing for their teammates to duck. They then carefully open the door, narrowly avoiding getting hit by Chef’s dinner mixture.

 

Leshawna sighs as she gets up. “I miss the Spa Hotel.”

  
  


“I  _ love  _ the Spa Hotel.” Courtney grins. “This is where I want to be after every challenge.”

 

“And that’s why  _ I  _ should be leading this team!” Jo says. “I’ll make sure we keep racking up the wins!”

 

Heather scoffs. “You didn’t even want to do Courtney’s plan, which, might I add, is what  _ won _ us the challenge today.”

 

“Actually, we won by a stroke of dumb luck,” Noah mutters. 

 

Jo nods. “The twink is right. However, with  _ me  _ as leader, we should -”

 

“Hold on, let me finish. I’m not on your side here either. Sure, Courtney’s plan isn’t why we won, but I doubt that yours would have been any better. I say we don’t need a leader. And don’t call me a twink.”

 

“We do need a leader, and it should be me!”

 

“As if.” Heather rolls her eyes. “If anyone’s going to lead this team, it’s going to be me.”

 

Gwen sighs. “Guys, you realize you’re proving that every stereotype about our team is true, right? That we’re all bossy and selfish and ready to backstab each other at the first opportunity?”

 

**Confessional - Heather**

 

“Ugh. I  _ am  _ bossy and selfish and ready to backstab someone at a moment’s notice! Gwen can fuck off with her “let’s cooperate!” attitude. This is the Villains team, not a friendship circle.”

 

**End Confessional - Heather**

 

Heather gives her a fake smile. “You’re right, Gwen! We should work together as a team, in equilibrium.”

 

Gwen squints at her, but nods.

 

“Thanks, Heather...I’m glad you see my side of things.”

Courtney rolls her eyes. “All I said was that I love the Spa Hotel and that I hope we keep winning. It’s not that deep.”

 

Alejandro and Duncan, who’ve been locked in conversation, pause to stare at her, shocked.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Courtney?” Alejandro asks. “I thought you’d be clamoring for that leader spot.”

 

Duncan nods. “Ditto.”

 

Courtney laughs. “Of course I want to be team leader. But here’s the thing - I’m not about to put a target on my back again.”

 

**Confessional - Courtney**

 

“I’m not stupid. This is a team with a lot of strong - and annoying - personalities. Is it driving me crazy that I might have to listen to whatever Heather or Jo has to say? Obviously. But this isn’t Team Amazon. Getting involved in Jo and Heather’s little power struggle just won’t end well, and I plan on going to the end this time. So as much as it kills me...I’m staying out of this one.”

 

**End Confessional - Courtney**

 

Lightning grins. “Sorry, but the only sha-leader on this team is gonna be the Lightning! I don’t recall either of  _ you  _ being finalists!”

 

Heather raises an eyebrow. “I won season three.”

 

Lightning looks confused. “You did? Lightning doesn’t remember that.”

 

“You didn’t miss much,” Justin says. “Season three was missing one key element. The element of  _ me. _ ” He looks into a mirror, smiling.

 

“Lightning will take your sha-word for it.” 

 

“Ugh, you two lovebirds need to get a room,” Heather mutters. “I’m going outside. I want to see which sad sack is getting booted from the Heroes tonight.”

 

She walks out the door, leaving both Lightning and Justin stunned.

 

**Confessional - Lightning**

 

Lightning scratches his head. “Sha-lovebirds? What does she mean?”

 

**End Confessional - Lightning**

 

**Confessional - Justin**

 

“Very funny, Heather.” He puts a hand to his chin, thinking. “Very funny…”

 

**End Confessional - Justin**

  
  


Heather waits on the porch, settling down in a chair with a glass of lemonade right as Chris’ voice sounds over the loudspeaker.

 

“All losers, report to the campfire pit now. I repeat - all losers to the campfire pit.”

 

She grins, taking a sip. “Now to watch the fireworks.”

 

The Heroes walk out of their cabin dejectedly, passing by the Spa Hotel on their way to the elimination ceremony. Heather gives them a mock wave as they pass, smirking when she notices Harold covered in what must have been their “dinner.” Cody must have followed her advice.

 

Trent rolls his eyes. “Of course Heather’s watching.”

 

“Look on the bright side, Trent! If Heather is watching us, then that must mean she’s intimidated by our team!” Harold says matter-of-factly, and Cody raises an eyebrow.   
  
“I’m pretty sure she’s just making fun of us.”

 

Heather only smiles in response.

 

**Confessional - Heather**

 

“Intimidated by their team? Please. I’m sure you’re all ranting and raving about how I should be ‘nicer’ to Harold because he helped me win Season Three or whatever, but here’s the thing: he still supported Cody over me. So while Cody and I are friends and I don’t hate Harold...he’s still a Hero, and he’s still going down.”

 

**End Confessional - Heather**

  
  


“Heroes, welcome to the campfire ceremony!” Chris says. “Just like the last time you were on the island, you’ll cast your votes in the confessional. Once you’ve all done so and made a decision, someone is going to Flushtown!”

 

**Confessional - Brick**

 

“I vote for Harold. He’s too quick to throw teammates under the bus. Maybe I’m biased since Zoey’s my friend, but allowing one mistake to determine things this early on? Not something I’m a fan of.”

 

**End Confessional - Brick**

 

**Confessional - Lindsay**

 

Lindsay crosses off a picture of Owen’s face. “I really like Omar, he’s one of my closest friends! But he’s too good at this, and I want to win this time.”

 

**End Confessional - Lindsay**

 

**Confessional - Harold**

 

“Zoey lost us the challenge. It would be dishonourable to vote anyone else out.” He crosses out her picture.

 

**End Confessional - Harold**

 

The rest of the Heroes vote, and Chris smiles as he holds up the plate of marshmallows.

 

“You all know the drill. Safe tonight, with zero votes - Brick, Lindsay, Cody, Trent, Leshawna, DJ, Dawn.”   
  
He tosses marshmallows to the seven safe contestants before turning to the three who still have yet to receive one.   
  
“You all received votes tonight, for different reasons. Let’s start with Harold.”   
  
“Someone voted for me? But why?” Harold asks, and Chris scowls. 

 

“I’m getting to that now! Harold, you’re on the chopping block tonight for your poor performance in today’s challenge, and because you tried to pin the loss on Zoey. Still, it wasn’t enough to get you voted off.”

 

He throws a marshmallow to Harold, then gestures to the plate.

 

“Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Zoey, you’re being judged for your performance today, and Owen, you’re being judged for your performance in other seasons. Tonight, our oh-so-unlucky loser is…”

 

He pauses.

 

“Zoey.”

 

The redhead sighs dejectedly as Chris hands the last marshmallow to Owen.

  
  


“Sorry for blowing the challenge today, guys,” Zoey says. “Before I go, I have one thing to say. Dawn, I l -”

 

She’s cut off by Chris pressing the button, sending her spiralling into the toilet bowl.

 

“And that’s a wrap on episode two! With eighteen left, what do we have planned for them next time? Find out on Total...Drama...All-Stars!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being patient with this! i've been busy for a little while but i should be able to get back on a more consistent upload schedule soon.  
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering why courtney and gwen made up so quickly, the reasoning is sort of explained in my other fic, days gone by.  
> this first chapter was a blast to write, and i'm excited to continue working on the fic and show you all what i have up my sleeve.  
> sorry to scott fans for dumping him so early.
> 
> for more updates on this fic you can follow my td tumblr, @gwidgecourt
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
